Leave Out All the Rest
by Given-Inside
Summary: Doubt still plagues her mind... SpyroxCynder tragedy and romance. Song fic by Linkin Park's Leave Out all the Rest


**This is borderline T/M rating because of mentions of sexual activity, though it goes no further. Song is Leave out all the Rest, by Linkin Park. Seemed fitting...**

Night fell on the temple as the two dragons, Spyro and Cynder lay huddled against each other, both with their eyes closed and in a deep sleep. For some strange reason, they had decided to sleep together outside, away from their rooms and the stares of those residing inside. She never expected what happened to them that night. It happened so quickly, something just so small of admitting feelings, but it grew to much more. She asked for it, he gave it to her. She needed proof; proof that she was a lovable creature, at least in his eyes. He had been gentle, reminding her why she loved him with each second they made love. It felt right, passionate, and perfect, yet so much was still on the dragoness's mind. Her eyes suddenly shot open, taking in a breathless gasp as she awoke in the darkness.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen _

_Because no one else cared_

She turned her head to look at Spyro's sleeping face. He worked hard to please her, yet his face seemed so relaxed, so content. His wing was resting over her, providing a comfortable velvety blanket over her frail body. A cool chill shook her form as she looked up at the stars.

_And after my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here? _

She nudged Spyro gently, placing her snout to softly caress his neck until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he said groggily, tightening his grip on her. "Are you okay, honey?" She sighed and dropped her head across his neck, crossing them in an X shape.

"No."

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

Spyro took in a breath and wrapped his forepaw around her chest, holding her close to him. He provided the warmth any dragoness wished for, and Cynder thanked the ancestors for the fact that he was hers.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. "You're not hurt are you? I swear, I tried to be..."

"It's not that," she replied with a soft sigh. "That...was wonderful. It's something else." She lifted her neck off of his and removed his wing from her. "If I died, who would remember me besides you?"

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Spyro shot his head up in shock. His eyes started to water slightly, either from the cool night breeze getting into them or the hurtful words that came from his new lover's mouth.  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how easy is it for you to forget me, Spyro? Look at what I've done; who I am! When my time ever comes, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied sadly, placing his paw on hers for comfort.

"Forget everything I've done, Spyro. Leave the rest." He smiled and leaned his head in to kiss her. It was gentle, sweet and soothing, giving the dragoness peace of mind once again. Spyro broke the kiss and sat his head back to his paws.

"You know I love you, right?" Spyro asked. She nodded and curled up next to him. "Just sleep, Cynder. I'll never forget..." he trailed off as he began to snore softly, mixing with the sound of the crickets chirping nearby. Cynder sighed and caved to his pressure, fading back in against him. She shut her eyes, but sleep never came.

"Spyro?"

"Hmm..." he grumbled. She kept quiet and suddenly turned on her back, spreading her wings out and overlapping her left one over Spyro's body.

"With everything I've done, do you forgive me?"

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made. _

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

Spyro shot his eyes open again, a soft smile creeping across his face.

"Cynder?" She turned her neck to look at him. "You talk too much." He laughed, dropping his seriousness. "We made love, Cynder. I forgave you even before that. Please, just stop dwelling on it. You were lucky. The punishment you received turned more into a blessing. I doubt I could hold on to a dragon the size you used to be." Cynder couldn't help but snicker at the comment. "Just remember me. When you're having thoughts like that, I hope my face changes them."

"They will," she replied quietly, leaning in to kiss him once more. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll always love you, Spyro."

"And I will love you, too." He shut his eyes for another time and fell asleep.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

An hour had passed as she lay awake under the stars. Spyro was asleep once again; she dare not wake him once more with her troubles. She sighed and removed his wing from her body. Silently, she climbed to her feet, gently kissing Spyro's cheek before walking off into the darkness, stopping just before the temple's edge on the roof. She climbed up on the ledge and looked down.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know: _

She sighed and tucked in her wings, taking one final breath before she leapt out to end her pain. The ground looked so tempting, as if it was her only savior. Cynder looked back behind her just to make sure no one was around; just darkness.

"I'm used to it," she tearfully whispered. "Alone I was born...alone I will die."

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Memories of the only lover she had began to plague her mind, bringing sweet memories from their first kiss to their last. She shook her head and allowed one of her tears to drop off of the ledge and to the forest floor, almost a hundred feet below her.

"Don't worry," she whispered to the droplet. "I'll be down there soon." Her claws clinched as she took one last look behind her. "Spyro, I wish I could change, but I can't. I feel no better than when I tried to kill you. This is the way it must be. You gave me the greatest gift a girl can ask for, but, sometimes even that is not enough. Nothing can save me."

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are._

"Good bye, Spyro," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "I can't live feeling this way. Don't forget me. I just can't be who you are."

"I know," Spyro suddenly said beside her. He suddenly reached out and wrapped his forepaws around her form, bringing her off of the ledge and back against him. Cynder erupted into tears against his chest. "Cynder, if you died, I'd die too. Who would remember us if that was to happen?" She sighed and looked up at him, her sapphire eyes magnified by her tears.

"No one," she whispered hurtfully.

"Exactly." He reached up with his paw, placing his claw to her chin to lift it up to his muzzle. Their lips connected with the fury of a thousand thunderstorms as both began to cry. "I love you, Cynder. You...you can't leave me." She broke the kiss and shut her eyes.

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Spyro?" she asked. He looked at her with his soft amethyst eyes. "Give me something to remember you by." He took her paw and held it in his own.

"Marry me," he told her. "Then, I can give you everything. You'll always be in my memories, but I'd prefer you to be in my heart...and in my bedroom." She smiled and blushed slightly, clasping his paw with her own.

"I love you, Spyro."

"And I, you, Cynder. Now, please? Come back to bed with me. We'll leave out all the rest together. This never happened...I'll forget it."

"I'd like that."

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

**PEACE! **


End file.
